moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:CreationKeeper
O mnie thumb|286px|Moje inicjały, będące swoistego rodzaju autografem. CreationKeeper, pisarz, kierowca roweru, człowiek honoru i enigma. Włożyłem na początku niewielki wkład do twórczości pisarskiej, ale jak pisać to pisać. Mój nurt pisarski nie jest zbyt odległy od dzisiejszego. Wiele jest tam poruszanych wątków miłosnych, walki o wolność czy postępu. Jako redaktor piszę, by zyskać sławę, a sam powiem, że kręcą mnie gry, szczególnie fantasy i sci-fi. Oczywiście zastrzegam też prawa do moich książek. I to tyle. Dalej sami oceńcie. Biografia : UWAGA: W związku z ochroną danych osobowych opublikowano tutaj elementy fałszywe, dla dobra zarówno osoby, jak i społeczeństwa! |Tytuł4 = Tytuł |Zawartość4 = CreationKeeper, Mizioł7, Admirał, Polski Chuck Norris, Strażnik Nexusa (jeden z dwunastu), Lew z Polski |Tytuł5 = Frakcja |Zawartość5 = Większość znanych (żadna niezwiązana z Chaosem) |Tytuł6 = Rodzina |Zawartość6 = UTAJNIONE!!! POZIOM BEZPIECZEŃSTWA: 12A |Tytuł7 = Urodzony |Zawartość7 = 24 marzec 1997 (33 lata przed Koniunkcją), Warszawa, Polska |Tytuł8 = Miejsce zamieszkania |Zawartość8 = brak stałego |Tytuł9 = Miejsce urodzenia |Zawartość9 = ojczysta planeta Reinkarnatów |Tytuł10 = Gildia |Zawartość10 = prawie wszystkie (żadna niezwiązana z Chaosem) |Tytuł11 = Wiedza |Zawartość11 = }}Akta na jego temat wnioskują, że urodził się jakieś 213 lat po powstaniu Nexusa, w Uniwersum Mitycznym (wymiar Reinkarnatów). Przez następne lata brał udział w wielu ważnych wydarzeniach, stał z boku innych i opatentował, bądź przywiózł wiele nowych urządzeń. Posiada Ostrze Krwi, jeden z niewielu mieczy zdolnych do zabicia duszy i uniemożliwienia reinkarnacji. Pisze wiersze i opowiadania. Jest też wysoce utalentowany w wielu innych dziedzinach. Gdyby przyszedł właściwy czas, postanowiłby zabić się Ostrzem w brzuch, co oznaczałoby zniszczenie miecza i jego własnej duszy. Jego największą słabością w pisaniu jest wpisanie swojego punktu widzenia i dzieł tak, żeby nie sprzeczały się z innymi. I tak między innymi nie udaje mu się wpisać swojej postaci i innych wymysłów, choć nijak lub przypadkowo mają związek z dziełami innych użytkowników. Przebywa na Placu Czatu przed Pałacem Boskim w Tyglu często. Godziny przebywania na Czacie MWŚ: *18:00-21:00: od poniedziałku do piątku *10:00-22:30: weekend, święta i wakacje Stosunki z innymi użytkownikami Sojusznik (pomagający w uniwersum): *Nikt Przyjaciel (osoba będąca fanem lub podzielająca poglądy): *Kalasher *WładcaRoju *Sergiusz KaSZuB Neutralny (ani przyjaciele, ani rywale): *LoboTaker *Salai69 *Blood Raven Master *Renzan *KiiroiSan *Naomka *Przemek0980 *Mikhaln *Retsuunochana *Dizzy W stanie zimnej wojny (osoby o odmiennych poglądach): *Mrs.Strange (jednostronnie, ja jej nie uznaję za wroga) W stanie jawnej wojny (rywale): *Na razie nikt Artykuły Uniwersa *'Zadymione Gwiazdy (alternatywna historia)' #''Zadymione Gwiazdy'' #''Londyn'' #''Związek Katowicki'' #''Ziemia'' #''Zjednoczone Królestwo Ziemi '' *'Kroniki Wszechświata (science fantasy)' #''Wszechświat Powojenny'' #''Wielki Władca '' #''Architektura w Kronikach Wszechświata '' #''Plaga popromienna '' #''Chronologia kosmosu '' #''Kalendarz kosmiczny '' #''Terkaltalci (bud.)'' #''Szokele (bud.)'' #''Solarisanie (bud.)'' #''Noseranie '' #''Magowie (bud.)'' #''Ludzkość '' #''Khadrashimowie '' #''Ghankhuruni '' #''Enderczycy '' #''Durowie (bud.)'' #''Demony '' #''Atonotowcy (bud.)'' #''Agonalonaci '' #''Tesla Industries'' #''Magia'' #''Dynastia Bowołosów (bud.)'' #''Zjednoczone Imperium Kraju Anosorentów '' #''Ziemia'' #''Dyrektoriat Młodej Dziewicy '' #''Zjednoczone Imperium Wolnych Planet '' *'Wola Morderstwa i Zdrady (thriller)' #''Wola Morderstwa i Zdrady'' Uniwersa spoza kanonu prawdziwych rzeczy *'Spamiętane Pismem Opowieści z Rady Epopejistycznej (na podstawie SPORE)' #''Koalicja Ludzkich Planet'' #''Ziemia'' #''Groprotossi'' #''Aszergi'' #''Hordorój'' #''Gwiezdna Wspólnota Pangalaktyczna '' #''Morrigan Hathera'' #''Armada Obietnicy '' #''Reinhard von Radekow '' #''Wielkie Imperium Serrigan '' #''Helghan'' #''Imperium Helghan'' #''Wielka Gwiezdna Wojna '' #''Ludzkość (Saga SPORE) '' #''Republika Terran '' #''Terra '' #''Draconiarze '' #''Terranie'' #''Dominium Terran '' #''Arthalinne Hathera'' #''Związek Zjednoczonych Ziemskich Narodów '' #''Strefa Neutralna '' #''Groksowie'' #''Vat Tego'' #''Moria'' #''Umoja'' #''Tarsonis'' #''Prothissall'' #''Gwiezdna Liga Obrony Kolonialnej '' #''Twierdza Pożegnania '' #''Admirał Conrad '' #''Sojusz Ludzki '' #''Haven '' #''Braxis '' #''Imperium Helghan '' #''Loki'' #''Seraphim Prime'' #''Konfederacja Terran '' #''Obietnica (statek kosmiczny) '' *'Creepy (uczestnik)' #''Arcturus "CreationKeeper" Lwowski (Wersja Podstawowa, Wersja z Creepy Space, Wersja z Mieszanego Świata)'' #''Dziennika listowego Arcturusa Lwowskiego część 1 '' #''Dziennika listowego Arcturusa Lwowskiego część 2 '' #''Dziennika listowego Arcturusa Lwowskiego część 3 '' #''Dziennika listowego Arcturusa Lwowskiego część 4 '' #''Akta Federacji odnośnie Arcturusa Lwowskiego '' #''Federacja (CreepySpace)'' #''Wielkie Dominium Ludzkości'' #''Vice Island Town'' #''Kasturius Mogaal'' #''Wspólnota'' #''Zakon Nexusa'' #''Terra Prima'' #''Hammer Panzer-74'' #''Federacja Mikronacji '' #''Wielki Kreml Argus Imperial Centrum'' #''Rezydencja Arkturiańska'' #''Argus Star Imperial'' #''Kawka'' Obrazy Obrazy, jakie są tutaj przedstawione to tak naprawdę concept arty, fotomontaże, malunki z painta i screenshoty z gier. Nie chodzi tak naprawdę o to, by robić przykrość, lecz zasugerować, jak powinno to wszystko wyglądać naprawdę, na własne oczy. Część ze zdjęć ukazuje też prawdziwe miejsca na świecie i w naszym kraju. Jeśli chcecie je wykorzystać do swoich artykułów, śmiało - pytajcie się mnie na mojej Tablicy. Creepy Flaga Wielkiego Dominium Ludzkości.jpg||link= Godło_Wielkiego_Dominium_Ludzkości.jpg||link= Terra_Prima_nad_Ziemią.jpg||link= Logo_Zakonu_Nexusa.png||link= Flaga_Wspólnoty_Nexusa.jpg||link= TP-140_Bloody_Angel.jpg||link= Walka_Wspólnoty.jpg||link= Kasturius.png||link= Panorama_Vice_Island_Town.jpg||link= Skyhold 02.jpg||link= City.jpg||link= DAIII concept 3.jpg||link= Inquisitor's Quarters.png||link= Skyhold Front.png||link= Skyhold Stables.png||link= Skyhold Blacksmith.png||link= RuinTown.jpg||link= Miasto_postapokaliptyczne.jpg||link= Dystrykt_zakonny.jpg||link= Amsterdam_po_Koniunkcji.jpg||link= Futurystyczny_Paryż.jpg||link= Archangel.jpg||link= Airme.jpg||link= Logo_Kombinatu.png||link= Skyhold Garden.png||link= Śmierć_Welffa.png||link= Port_lodowy.png||link= Flaga_Ligi_Narodów.png||link= Mapa_Tygla.png||link= Logo_Lwowski_Corporation.png||link= Tygiel_o_zachodzie_słońc.jpg||link= Logo_Milicji_Lwowski_Corporation.png||link= Centrum_Informacji_Bojowych.png||link= Flaga_Federacji_Welffowskiej.png||link= Flaga_Hanzy_Północnej.png||link= Night_Tree_in_Forest.jpg||link= Jetpack_KZ3.jpg||link= Rezydencja_Arkturiańska.jpg||link= Heraldyka_EWZK.png||link= Flaga_Zakonu.png||link= Insygnia ZPM.png||link= Magon_vs_Akatosh.jpg||link= Arcturus_Lwowski_-_jedyne_zdjęcie.jpg|link= Stahl_Cruiser_WEB.jpg||link= Arcturus_Lwowski_-_profil.png||link= 584913-5.jpg||link= 1061998-elite_shock_trooper_super.jpg||link= Commando.jpg||link= 13547449584_71c23761da_b.jpg||link= Helghast_Heavy.jpg||link= Arc_Trooper.png||link= Assault_Infantry.jpg||link= Rifleman.png||link= Pyro_Trooper.jpg||link= SniperKZ2.jpg||link= Support_Trooper.jpg||link= I1Nqq.jpg||link= Two_Helghast.png||link= Hammer_Panzer-74.png||link= Arcturus.png||link= Arcturus_Lwowski.png||link= Arcturus_Lwowski_render.png||link= Arcturus_przed_walką_z_Heinrichem_Welffem.png||link= Kawka.png||link= Argus.jpg||link= Wejście do Akademii.png||link= Flaga_Federacji.png||link= Saga SPORE Admiral Conrad.png||link= Dom Conrada.png||link= Tarsonis.jpg||link= Goliat na platformie Tarsonis.png||link= Flaga Sojuszu Ludzkiego.png||link= Helghan.jpg||link= Arthalinne_z_matką.png||link= Morrigan_Hathera.jpg||link= Stocznia_serrigańska.png||link= Helghan_podczas_ataku_serrigan.png||link= Wybuch_groksjańskiej_instalacji.png||link= Flaga_serrigan.png||link= Serrigańska_flota_na_Seraphim_Prime.png||link= Serrigańska_egzekucja.png||link= Reinhard_w_stroju_Kruków.png||link= Zubic_w_serrigańskiej_TV_niewolników.png||link= Serriganin.png||link= Zeppelin_Serrigan.png||link= Robot_bojowy_serrigan.png||link= Serrigański_statek-baza.png||link= Serrigański_okręt_Wielkiego_Imperatora.png||link= Serrigańskie_zniszczenia.png||link= Von_Radekow_dyskutuje_z_synem.png||link= Arthalinne_przesłuchiwana_w_celi.png||link= Conrad_podsłuchuje_handlarzy_niewolników.png||link= Flaga_Związku_Zjednoczonych_Ziemskich_Narodów.png||link= Groksowie.png||link= Seraphim Prime.png||link= Planeta_zaatakowana_podczas_Wielkiej_Gwiezdnej_Wojny.jpg||link= Widok_stacji_w_Strefie_Neutralnej.jpg||link= Sztandar_Wspólnoty.png||link= Conrad spotyka Arthalinne.png||link= Conrad na Segaff.png||link= Admirał Conrad w cerkwi moskiewskiej.png||link= Conrad_straszy_Rodiona.png||link= Reinhard_na_Annonice.jpg||link= Śmierć_von_Radekowa.png||link= Ostatnie_chwile_von_Radekowa.png||link= Prothissall.jpg||link= Admirał_przed_zabiciem_Wielkiego_Imperatora.png||link= Conrad_and_his_sniper_rifle.png||link= Conrad_mierzy_do_von_Radekowa_w_Vat_Tego.png||link= Vat_Tego.png||link= Wieża_zegarowa_Vat_Tego.png||link= Magazyn_w_Vat_Tego.png||link= Bar_Pod_Stalkerem.png||link= Arthalinne_w_obu_postaciach.png||link= Arthalinne_spotyka_Conrada.jpg||link= Arthalinne_po_cywilnemu.png||link= Hathera_podczas_walk_z_Groksami.png||link= Skutki ataków.jpg||link= Obrona planety GLOK.jpg||link= Zniszczenia Serrigan.png||link= Steve.jpg||link= Atak serrigańskich lotniskowców na San Francisco.jpg||link= Flaga Terrańskiego Dominium.png||link= Terra.jpg||link= Draconiar.png||link= Dziki draconiar.png||link= Stefek.png||link= Flaga Republiki Terran.png||link= Umoja.jpg||link= Moria.jpg||link= Space League of Colonial Defend Flag.png||link= Obietnica.png||link= Haven.jpg||link= Loki (planeta).jpg||link= Flaga Helghan.png||link= Terra(Earth).jpg||link= Braxis.jpg||link= Coalition of Mankind's Planets.png||link= Kroniki Wszechświata Godło Państwa Anosorentów.jpg||link= Flaga Państwa Anosorentów.jpg||link= Herb Bowołosów.jpg||link= Godło Unii Planetarnej.jpg||link= Flaga Unii Planetarnej.jpg||link= Godło Młodej Dziewicy.png||link= Flaga Młodej Dziewicy.png||link= Zadymione Gwiazdy London in Smoky Stars.png||link= Flaga Związku Katowickiego.png||link= Westminsterski Pałac po bombardowaniu.jpg||link= Flaga Zjednoczonego Królestwa Ziemi.png||link= Mój wkład * wkład Moje ulubione strony * The Elder Scrolls Wiki * Gothicpedia * Wiedźmińska Wiki * Assassin's Creed Wiki * Mass Effect PL Wiki * WoWWiki * Simspedia * Dragon Age Polska Wiki * Spore Wiki * StarCraft Wiki * Fikcja Wiki * Opowiadania Wiki * Mój Własny Świat Wiki Kategoria:Użytkownicy